


Savior

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Barebacking, Beating, Big Brothers, Black Eye, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Bruises, Bullying, Child Abuse, Fear, First Time, Frikey, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, High School, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Pain, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Slash, Sneaking Around, Tears, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank stands up for Mikey they fall for each other. Mikey's dad wont let them be together. How can things get worse and will it ever get better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Mikey Way Gerard Way Frank Iero are not mine don't belong to me. They belong to themselves. They do not condone violence child abuse or thing thing else in this fic that might be wrong. It is fiction fake made it up.

I had been at this hell hole for two years now; it was my sophomore year. I kept to myself at school and didn't really talk to anyone. I would kept my head down as I just trying to scrape by without being picked on. I am short and I have piercings which tends to make people look or whisper. I see them beating up on the nerdy kids a lot. There's a boy just a year above me, he is to skinny and quite awkward. He is quiet and shy but he's cute. I see them push him around a lot. It was like any other day, so I am not sure what got into me. The jock had him shoved up against a locker. He was begging them to leave him alone and I could see that he was about to cry. 

Something just snapped in me and suddenly, I was beating the shit out of the football team captain. It took his friends several minutes to pull me off of him. I turned on them but they were putting their hands up and fled. I reached out my hand to the boy to help him up. He took my hand awkwardly and let me pull him up. "I am Frank," I told him smiling. 

He didn't look me in the eye but he mumbled, "I am Mikey." 

"Are you alright?" I asked him. 

"Yes," he told me, "I am okay." 

"Good. Now where are you supposed to be?" I asked. 

"Lunch," he said just as awkwardly and his cheeks flushed. 

"Me too," I said, "but I usually just go to smoke behind the ball-field." I told him. "Would you like to come with me?" I offered. 

He finally looked at me, smiling shyly and tells me, "I'd like that." 

 

He followed me into the woods, where the bad kids went to smoke or ditch in the clearing behind the ballfield. I offered him a smoke and he took it. He mostly just listened to me talk the whole time. He was so shy it was almost painful. After that I made sure to go out of my way to talk to him in the halls after school even to drag him with me during lunch. It took him almost a week before he fianlly started talking to me. He would tell me about his older brother, Gerard, who he obviously thought was greatest person ever. He talked to me about music and I was kind of suprised to find out he liked bands like the Misfits. I thought it was really cool. He told me that he had learned to play bass last year. He was also very crafty and liked to put shit together. He liked to work with art and crafts mostly, I think he liked to do things with his hands. 

I would get lost in the sound of his voice, smiling and nodding as he talked. My favorite thing about him was that he was crazy about horror movies and even admitted that he'd written some books, that he never shared with anyone but his brother. It didn't hurt at all that he was cute. I loved his pale skin and perfect pink lips. The thing that stood out most was his soft hazel eyes. Sometimes I found them watching me but he'd blush and look away. I finally told him that the reason that I kept to myself was that I didn't want people to find out that I was gay. 

I loved spending time with him and I had jumped at the chance when he had invited me over to his house. It had taken him a month to get the balls and I was so excited. I had realized pretty quickly that I had crush on him. I didn't tell him though, he never gave me any sign that he was interested in being more than friends. I was so nervous that my hands shook as I knocked on his front door that Friday night. He opened the door, invited me in and offered me a soda. I followed him up to his bedroom where I had settled with my back against his headboard, after I had kicked my shoes off. 

He put a DVD on of a zombie movie, flipped the lights off before settling down next to me with his own back against the headboard beside me. We sat there watching the movie and we were quiet for at least an hour before his hand found mine. I let him intertwine our fingers while he smiled. It was a comfortable silence where we just held hands. After the movie was over Mikey says, "it's kind of late, we should just get ready for bed." 

Do you mind," I asked, my cheeks flushing, "if I sleep in my boxers?" 

"No, it's alright, I do too," he says. We both stripped down to our boxers, we crawled in to Mikey's bed and after he turned out the light we laid there just a little too close. It had been maybe fifteen minutes when he leaned in to me pressing his lips shyly to mine. He wasn't forceful or rough. He just pressed them lightly to mine before pulling away. 

"Mikey," I questioned him and I felt him tremble, "did you just kiss me?" 

"Uhm, yeah sorry," he said, his voice shaking. 

"Why are you sorry?" I ask softly. 

"I don't know," he says obviously embarrassed. 

I find his lips in the dark kissing him again. "I don't," I whisper against his lips, "you know, if you want to kiss me that is, I would like that." 

"Really," he says sounding unsure. 

"Really," I say and I can feel him smile against my lips. He presses closer to me kissing me rougher this time. It doesn't take long for the kiss to deepen. When we pull apart, I tell him how beautfil I think he is. 

"Am not," he says shoving my shoulder lightly, "but you are Frankie." I can hear him grinning. I pull him closer to me, wrapping my arms around him and he sighs content before we fall asleep cuddling. 

The next day I hang out with him until late evening before he asks me to stay over again. I agree quickly giving him a winning smile. When we go to his room tonight we don't waste time with movies. We shut the lights off right away before crawling into his bed. I pull him into my arms kissing him deeply. We share lots of kisses for what seems like forever before I slowly slid my hand between his legs. I caress him through his boxers causing him to whimper. 

"Is this okay?" I ask softly and he nods against my shoulder. I continued caressing him as we kiss causing him to grind into my hand. 

When he speaks his voice cracks, "Frankie, will you, um," he stops obviously embarrassed. 

"Tell me what you want, Mikey." I say. 

"I want you to," but his voice trails off and he sighs. 

"You want me to suck you off?" I whisper. 

"Yes," he says shyly. "I mean if you don't want to, I, um, you don't have to, you know. I mean, I shouldn't of said anything. I am so stupid." His words are almost incoherent. 

"It's alright, Mikey, I want to," I whisper. I slide down his slender body and start mouthing him through his boxers. He bucks against my mouth but I press his hips down. I slip his boxers down free exposing his rather large erection. I lap at the head making him moan and then I suck his member into my mouth taking him as deep as can. I bob my head on his length until he is cumming in mouth. I then slide up next to him and pull him into my arms. I don't even ask him to do anything in return. We fall asleep in each others arms. 

The next morning I am rudely woken up by shouting. "Get up you little faggot a man," a man is shrieking. "Get dressed and get the fuck out of my house." 

I am confused for a moment in my barely awake state. "Dad!" Mikey screams. "Leave him alone." 

"You," he says turning to Mikey, "I will not have you being that way with other boys in my home." 

I scrambled around getting dressed before giving Mikey a sad look and running out of the room. When I see him Monday at school he looks terrible. His eyes are puffy and swollen and he looks like he has not slept at all. I didn't get a chance to approach him until lunch. I grabbed his arm, dragging him behind me and going into a storage room. 

"Mikey, you look terrible," I say rounding on him. 

"I am sorry, Frank, about what happened with my father." He says, "I have to stay away from you." Tears started falling from his eyes as he looked at me sadly in the dim light of this storage room. 

I pulled him into my arms, holding him against me and his head rested on top mine. "Mikey, I don't want to stop seeing you." 

"You should he's never going to let me be with you," he cries. 

"I don't care, Mikey, I love you." I blurt out. I shocked myself as well as him. I hadn't even realized it until just now. 

"Frank, I can't please, don't do this." 

"Mikey, I am not giving you up without a fight," I tell him. 

"Frank, I am not worth the trouble," he tells me seriously. 

"I mean it, Mikey. I am not giving you up." He nods against the top of my head. I hold him until he stops crying and when I finally pull away to look at him, I shove my lips against his and kiss him. He relaxes in my arms, kissing me back. It sucks that I only get to see him at school but I will take what I can get. They won't let him call me and stopped him from going out with friends. He looks bad but he tells me that I make him happy. I am not sure that I am worth the pain that I am causing him. It's to late now to walk away, he's told me that he loves me too. 

He clings to me like I am his life and it breaks my heart to see him suffering. We have been going on this way now for a while, it is finally December and I am miserable over Christmas break without him. By the time school is back in, I nearly tackle him to the ground when I see him as I cover him in kisses. He pushes me off laughing. 

"Can you wait until we get somewhere more private?" He says laughing and I drag him almost running to the empty storage room. As soon as the door closes he shoves me up against the door crashing his lips into mine. His hands are suddenly caressing my crotch and I can't help it when I buck into his hand. "I want you so much," he tells me. 

"I am yours, Mikey," I whimper. He undoes my pants and slides his hand into my boxers. I bite my lips, stifling the moan that is trying to escape. He caresses my erection with great care. 

"I want to make you feel good." he tells me. 

I nod as my eye flutter closed and I can't help thrusting into his hand that is fisting my cock. It feels so good with his hand wrapped around me like that. It doesn't take me long to cum onto his hand. He slides his hand out of my pants, licking it clean and I watch him through half lidded eyes. I kiss him good before we slide out of the room. 

The next day when I see him he looks worse then I have ever seen like he hasn't slept again and he has a black eye. He walks oddly refusing to look at anyone. When I try to talk to him, he shouts at me angrily and tells me to stay away. I am so hurt and confused. I feel tears well up my eyes and I try to talk to him for the next three days before I drag him into an empty classroom. I round on him, angry and shout,"what the fuck, Mikey!"

He stumbles away from me with tears in his eyes. "Frank, please," he begs me. I back him against the wall making him look at me. He winces in pain and I realize he is hurt. I tug his shirt up and stare horrified at the bruise covering his ribs. I make him look at me. "What happened to your ribs and eye?" I demand. 

"My dad did it, Frank, and he told me it would be worse next time if I don't stay away from you. 

"What? I asked, confused. 

"Someone that he knows son goes here, he saw us and he told his parents. The boys dad then told mine. He told me if I didn't stay away from you that he'd beat me senseless and pull me out of this school." He then startled me as a loud sob escaped from him. "I love you," he wailed, "but I just can't, Frank." 

I grab him pulling him on top of my lap as we slide to the floor. "I want to be with you, Mikey, I love you too." 

"I know you do," he whimpers. 

"Just give me time, Mikey, and I will figure something out." 

"Okay," he says sounding lost and broken. 

It takes me a week to figure out what to do and I pull him into the storage room again telling him what I intend to do. "Mikey, we can leave I will give up everything to run away with you." 

He laughs but it sounds hollow. "Where will go, Frank and how will we get there?" 

"I have some money, Mikey, I been saving it since I was 10 and I was hoping one day I would put it toward a guitar or college or maybe a car." 

"Frank, that's your money." he starts but I cut him off. 

"Mikey none of that matters without you in my life." It takes me a little while to convince him, but he finally agrees. 

The next day we both show up at school with our back packs full of clothes and anything else we need. I meet him in the clearing behind the school. I am trembling, thinking that he might have changed his mind and then I hear his voice behind me. "Are you sure about this, Frankie? he says. "I am honestly not worth it," he tries to convince me. 

"Do you love me, Mikey, really truly love me?" I demand. 

"You know that I do, Frankie," he says kicking the dirt. 

"I love you too and I am sure, so, let's go."

We clasp our hands together and he follows me as I lead him away from the school. I take him to a gas station about a block away, where I meet this guy who lives up the block from me. I pay him to take us away from here. "Why are you leaving, Frank?" he ask curiously. 

"It's because of me," Mikey says staring out the window. 

The guy doesn't speak anymore, he just sits and waits for more. "He is my boyfriend and his father won't let us be together." The guy nods in understanding. The rest of ride is pretty quiet as I hold Mikey's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Once we are at the bus station three towns over, I can see how scared he is. 

"Mikey, what's wrong?" I ask him softly. 

"We are going to run out of money, Frankie and then what?" 

"I don't know, Mikey, but we will find a way, I promise. We need to find a hotel for tonight and eat. Then we can figure out where we are going." He shakes his head, following me down the street with his hand in mine. We finally find some shitty pay by the hour, no questions asked motel that will give us a room. We toss our stuff down and slide onto one the beds. We sit there with our heads close together and talk softly. I am not sure when we fell asleep, only to be woken up by a loud pounding on the door. 

"Mikey, come on, open up, I know you are in there." 

At first in our sleepy state were confused but then this knowing look fills his eyes as he recognizes the voice. "They have found us," he says hanging his head as he trudges to the door. 

Suddenly, hes nearly knocks some guy backwards I had never before as he opens the door flings himself into a hug. I stare awkwardly in confusion. "I have been looking for you all night, Mikey," the guy fusses. "What were you thinking?" Mikey pulls out of the arms of this guy and stalks about over to me. 

"I am not going back with you, Gee," he said and that was when it dawned on me that it was his brother. 

"Mikey, what is wrong with you?" He says startled. 

"I am not leaving, Frank. He gave up everything to be with me." 

Suddenly, his brothers face changed to a look of understanding. "Mikey, I think you better tell me the whole story," Gerard says. 

"First, tell me how you found me?" 

"Bob told me where he dropped you off, it wasn't hard after that," Gerard says. Mikey looks confused but I just tell him that it was the guy who gave us a ride. Mikey nods at me before sitting down heavily on the bed next to me. He proceeds to tell Gerard the entire story. His brother listens quietly nodding every so often. "That is it, Mikey we're taking Frank home," Gerard starts. 

Mikey cuts him off. "no, Gee, I am not going back there," He snaps. 

His brother cuts him off. "Mikey, listen to me, I am not taking you back there." 

He looks confused, "but you said." 

"I said," Gerard cuts him off again, "that we were taking Frank home. I am taking you to live with me in my apartment." Mikey jumped up and into his brothers arms so fast that it startled both Gerard and myself. I am still confused and I stare at them both bewildered. 

Mikey turns to me, "Frankie, we can be together now," he says brightly. "Gerard, lives near the school and I will be able to see you anytime I want." 

Finally, I understand what he means and thanks to his brother we can be together without running away. I am so happy that I throw myself at them both though I don't know Gerard. He just laughs at me and wraps an arm around me. "Looks like I made a new friend," he jokes. "Come on guys, get your stuff." Gerard says. 

We grab our stuff and follow him to the car. Mikey curls up in my arms in the back seat all the way back home and when he drops me off at my house, I wave a good bye at Mikey. My mom meets me angrily at the door. I explained the whole thing to her and she is very understanding even though she does scold me. The next day Mikey calls me and tells me that he wants me to come over for the weekend. After pleading with my mother, she finally gives in. I can't sit still as I wait for Gerard to pick me up. The very second that I have my eyes on Mikey, I am in his arms. Gerard laughs at us shaking his head. 

"I think you two might be the cutest thing ever." 

"Shut up, Gee," Mikey says embarrassed and we both blush. 

We spent all evening hanging out with Gerard and I really do like him. I think he is cool. I also kind of owe him for me and Mikey being able to be together without having to worry. He then wishes us good night before vanishing down the hall. "How about you, baby," Mikey says grinning, "you ready for bed?" 

"I sure am," I tell him letting him lead me to his room. As soon as the doors closes he is shoving me on to the bed. He crawls on top me kissing me deeply. He breaks the kiss looking me in the eye. 

"Frankie, he says shyly, "I want" but, then he trails off. 

I rub his sides gently. "What is it that you want, baby?" I ask softly. 

"I want you to fuck me." he says flushing a deep red. 

"Mikey, are you sure about that? I ask. 

"Frank, you love me so much that you ran away to be with me. Yes, I am sure," he says smiling. I flip him over onto his back as I grin down at him and I tug his shirt off, tossing it to floor. I lean down capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. We break apart breathing heavily. I snake my hand down to squeeze him through he pants making him moan softly. "Fuck, Frankie, just take them off already," he says. I laugh standing up, tugging his pants off and taking his boxers with him. I stand there for moment biting my lips just staring at his beautiful dick. He looks at me half-lidded and says, "are you going to stand there staring at my cock all night or fuck me?" I shake my head laughing and I move to stand by the edge of the bed over him while I grin. "I don't have any lube," he says suddenly. "Fuck! Go ask, Gee," he tells me as I look at him like he has lost his fucking mind. "Just go," he says, "it's not like I can do it now that im naked." 

"Right," I said shaking my head before turning and running out of room. I knock on the door nervously. Gerard opens the door looking at me curiously. "Uhm," I say flushing bright red. 

"What is it Frank?" he says gently. 

"I-need-some-lube-for-Mikey," I say really fast and I want the floor to swallow me up right now. I might just die of embarassment. He laughs really hard for a moment before he says to wait there. He turns around disappearing into his bedroom for moment. When he comes back he presses a bottle of lube in to my hand. "Thanks," I say embarassed and not meeting his eye. 

"Frank," he says seriously. 

"Yes?" I ask almost scared. 

"You better be good to, Mikey," he says warningly. 

I bite my lips as I meet his eyes, "Gerard, I love Mikey." 

He studies my face for a moment before he finds whatever he is looking. "I know you do," he says smiling, "and I think he is waiting for you." 

I nod, thanking him before I run off back to Mikey. "That was humiliating," I say glaring at Mikey. 

He just grins at me as he strokes his erection. "You're taking too long, Frankie, I am lonely." 

I grinned before going to him, I tug my shirt off tossing it onto the floor and making quick work of my pants and boxers. I clamber onto the bed between his legs which he spread for me, invitingly, as he bite his lips. I reach down stroking myself as I admire the beautiful boy beneath me. I squirt the lube onto my fingers rubbing it around and I drop my hand between Mikey's legs which he spread a little further to give me better access. I part his cheeks running my finger around his pucker. He squirms at my touch. 

"I have never," Mikey starts biting his lip and looks away. 

"Yeah, I know me either," I say. "I promise I will be as gentle as I can. He smiles at me shyly and I ease my finger into him slowly. He shifts uncomfortably beneath me. "Are you okay?" I ask him quietly. 

He says, "yeah, it's just uncomfortable." 

I stroke it in and out of him as gentle as I can and after a few minutes I work a second finger into him. I move them in and out of him, scissoring them and stretching him. It is obvious that I am hurting him though and I am trying to be careful. "Mikey, am I hurting you?" I ask. 

"Yeah, but it's okay, keep going," he says. 

I am now biting my lip as I ease a third finger in and open him up for me. When I ease them out he whimpers and I lather my erection up liberally with the liquid. I press the head against his waiting entrance. He locks his eyes with mine as I press forward. I never take my eyes off of his and I can see the pain as I enter him. "Mikey, if you want me to stop, just tell me. I know I am hurting you." 

He shakes his head violently. "No, I want this," he says confidently. 

I bite my lip pressing forward as gentle as can. Soon, I am all the way in and I sit as still as I can, giving him time to adjust to the intrusion. After a few moments, I start to move in an out of him, slowly. I can see he is uncomfortable and I am trying my best not to hurt him. After moving in and out of him for a few minutes he finally starts to relax, allowing me to pick up my pace and find a steady rhythm. 

Suddenly, I strike something inside of him, making his hips jerk and ripping a load moan from him. "Wow, Frank hit that spot again," he says. I nod my head and thrust my hips at the same angle again eliciting another moan. Soon I am moving at a steady pace slamming into the spot over and over again. It doesn't take him long before he is slamming himself down to meet my trusts as I fill him. "Oh, fuck, Frank, please," he whimpers in a pleading tone. I reach between his legs, grabbing his weeping cock and stroke it in time to my thrusts.

Soon he is squirming and moaning very loudly beneath me. I like the sounds he is making so much that I never want it to end. I give one last rough stroke and he cums all over my hand and it splatters onto my belly as it rips a loud scream of pleasure from his lips that is my name. "Frankie," he squeals so loudly it sends shock waves right to cock. It violently throbs inside of him sending me over the edge. I fill him with spurt after spurt of me hot seed as I ride him through my orgasm.  
When I am completely spent, I collapse on top of him and my cock slides out of him. My cum oozes down his ass cheeks as I lie panting on top of him. 

"Could you two keep it down?" Gerard yells from the other room quite loudly. 

We both laugh. "Fuck, Frankie, that was amazing," he says sounding excited. "I love you, Frankie," he says. 

"I love you too, Mikey," I mumble into his neck. 

"Frank, could you maybe stop smooshing me?" He says. I laugh rolling off of him to lay next to him. I wrap my arms around him, kissing him for a little while. Soon his eyes are drooping and I realize that I am just as tired. I lay my head on his chest and make myself comfortable. I almost asleep when Mikey suddenly speaks. "Frank, don't ever leave me," he says. 

"I won't, Mikey, I promise I will stay with you forever." 

"Okay," he says sighing happily and settling into sleep. I lay there listening to his heartbeat beneath my ear knowing that I mean it. I will stay with him forever and I could never imagine loving anyone more then I love Mikey; ever.


End file.
